With Good There Must be Balance
by obsessive821
Summary: Back where it first began, Izark and Noriko find themselves facing one of their greatest foes yet... themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They were finally back at the Sea of Trees. Noriko was so excited she could hardly contain herself. She remembered the day she had asked Izark, begged more like.

Flashback

"Izark?"

"Yes my love." It wasn't a question. Izark would have given Noriko anything. Even the phrase "would die trying" didn't fit his perseverance. He would die giving it to her, after he accomplished his task.

"Izark," Noriko broke through his thoughts. He gave a sheepish apology in the form of a small smile and looked to her to continue.

"Can we go back to the Sea of Trees?" There. She said it, after all that wanting, and debating, she had finally asked her lover the unbearable.

Her question had caught him off guard. "Why?" He was truly puzzled.

"It's important to me. It's where we met, where our adventure together started."

"Oh"

"Please??"

"I don't know Noriko…"

"It's not dangerous anymore! And you'll be there to protect me!" She was starting to whine a little, not annoyingly, but enough to increase her cute factor and maker her unbearable. And she knew it.

Izark remembered his previous train of thought…anything huh? "Ok," Izark sighed, "just let me figure out the day and the preparations, ok?"

"Yay!" Noriko cheered truly happy.

End Flashback

Izark had ended up surprising her with the horses all packed and ready to go on the anniversary of their meeting, that monumental language-blocked introduction in the Sea of Trees so many years ago. She said it was important to her, but Izark couldn't see why.

So, unbeknownst to Noriko, Izark had a special surprise after her desires for a stroll down memory lane were satisfied. They walked hand in hand, with Izark leading the way through the dense battalion of trees, eventually they made their way to the clearing where they first met. The golden moss dazzled in the morning sun. Birds chirped good morning to their neighbors, and all was still and peaceful.

"It's so pretty!" Noriko gasped, her eyes widened with joy and Izark couldn't help but crack a grin at her sparkling enthusiasm.

After a while, she turned to her fiancée, her bodyguard, her destiny. A quick frown shadowed her face for an instant.

"Why are you so uptight Izark? All the flower insects and other monsters that used to overrun the Sea of Trees are long gone." He nodded his head in agreement, but didn't say a word. Looking slowly around, he finally whispered, almost to himself.

"That's what I thought too…" Izarks voice faded as he contemplated what he just felt. There was something here. He knew it, something that he didn't foresee. All his thoughts, however confused, led to one resolution. Get Noriko out.

**Umi-chan: Duh duh Duh! So much for an opening, now lets get to the good part… **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"We can't stay here Noriko, something's not…"

A twig snapped behind them. Izark spun around, grabbed Noriko, pulled her behind him, and unsheathed his sword all within an instant. He could feel Noriko shaking behind him. After a few minutes of silence, Izark started to second guess himself. _Why do I always end up frightening her! It was probably nothing; my senses were going weird again. Today was supposed to be fun, and safe…_

His thoughts were interrupted by a scream; Noriko's scream. He whirled around in time to see himself stepping out of the shadows of the densely packed tree and into the light of the golden moss.

**Umi-chan: Confused yet??? Trust me…this is gonna get good real fast!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He saw himself step into the clearing. But it wasn't himself, because he was standing next to Noriko, so this second Izark couldn't be him, could it?

Izark shook his head. This was not the time. Izark (the first) narrowed his eyes into slits and pulled Noriko to him possessively. As he did this he noticed the first true difference between himself and the stranger; the newcomer's eyes were red. Not like he had been crying and his eyes were swollen and puffy, but his iris were truly bright flame red. Noriko shivered and huddled closer to her Izark. The threesome stood there, not moving, not speaking, just staring, Izark and Noriko with wonderment and caution, red-eyed Izark with cold hatred. After a minute of the ice stares, red-eyed Izark flicked his wrist, which was hanging down at his side. This was a signal, as the couple soon found out, for red-eyed Izark's companion to step out of the shadowy boundary of the Sea of Trees. A Noriko, with heavy eyeliner, an all black wardrobe, and fishnet stockings walked expertly in high black pumps through the golden moss to her companion.A smug half smile played on the lips of a face on which Izark had only seen looks of compassion and love. Red-eyes smiled. Noriko shivered. Red-eyes cackled. Punk-Noriko licked her lips. Izark growled. Introductions were made. The fight began.

**Umi-chan: Once names are given for the new characters, things won't be so confusing. They'll be named in the next chappie. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Red-eyes charged in a rushed introduction, sword held high, he swung down a forceful blow crashing right through Izark's skull.

"Ha!" He yelled his voice booming victory.

But of course, not even another Izark could off himself so quickly, as red-eyes soon found out. Izark, who had grabbed Noriko and placed her on the other side of the clearing, now circled around and gained speed for a counter-attack.

"What!?! An after-image!" Red-eyes cursed himself, raised his sword again, and was thrown to the ground. He stood lying up at his own face staring down at him with steel cold eyes.

"What's your name?" Izark asked with a your-dead serious tone of voice.

Red-eyes grinned maliciously.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?" Izark raised his voice, such a rare occurrence, that Noriko jumped.

"I'll only say it once, so listen well," red-eye's voice was like steal grinding over cement, rough and full of scars. "Razak. Now you know who took your precious Noriko."

Izark winced, prepared to strike. No one, not even himself, threatens Noriko.

"Find her, if you can." Razak picked up his sword and thrust it into Izark's stomach. Izark roared with pain. He was loosing his vision, and fast. He was already on one knee, his arms trying to support himself, to keep himself up.

_Izark!! _Noriko's voice echoed in his head._ Get up! Get up Izark. _She was crying, he could tell just by listening. He heard Noriko scream, but this time, it echoed through the clearing.

"Let me go! You stabbed him! You monster! LET ME GO!"

He tried to look up and through the curtain of hair that now covered his face, he saw Razak drag off his Noriko, still screaming and fighting, while the other one followed behind, chuckling. Try as she might, Noriko was unable to slow the pair down. Izark tried one last time to get to his feet, but collapsed back onto the ground, and darkness enveloped him.

**Umi-chan: Too dark? I'm trying to keep it light… Oh well, next chapter…**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Noriko struggled the entire way; she wasn't letting this imposter drag her away from Izark without a true fight. Not that it mattered much; Razak didn't look troubled at all. He even laughed slightly, at Noriko's vain attempts to slip out of his claw-like grip. Back into the forest, the dark couple jogged through the shadows until they came upon a much smaller, darker clearing currently occupied by two black dragons. Razak stopped long enough to throw her onto the dragon and bind her hands before they took to the sky. Razak and Noriko on one dragon and the girl, who Noriko heard Razak call Machi, rode the other one.

_Izark…Izark please answer me IZARK!!_ Noriko shouted out her thoughts, desperate for an answer. No answer soothed the poor girl. She cried silent tears as the dragons broke above the clouds.

"Now what Razak?"

Machi's dragon swooped along side of Razak's, its red eyes glared at Noriko making her shudder.

"Now, we take care of the rest of them. Izark was the hardest part, but now that he's out of the way, we can finally destroy the rest of the Council of Light and Ennamarna."

Noriko's heart froze. Her friends; they were going after her friends. She couldn't let them. She couldn't let anyone else get hurt.

"What do you want with me?" I'm no use to anyone. Just let me go, please"

Noriko started yelling and thrashing. She was panicking, but Izark had taught her how to think calmly in these situations. She was testing her captors, gaining information.

"Shut up." Razak swiftly slapped the back of her head, almost sending her off the side of the dragon, but his powerful arms easily scooped her back up.

"You will be left alive for as long as you are useful. The minute you start making noise, you no longer have any purpose." Razak gazed ahead, scanning the horizon.

_He never lets his guard down. I'm useful to them still. I can help the others. Where is Izark? I never got a chance to see how bad his wound was. If he's alive he'll follow me. Unless…_Noriko knew the only way that Izark would ever stop following her was if he saw with his own eyes it was too late. She would have to hurt him. Really hurt him.

**Umi-chan: Thanks for the reviews!! I hope you like. I always accept constructive feed-back!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the dragons soared toward the bloody sunset, Noriko silently cried herself into a doze, for sleep was impossible on a scaly dragon.

_Noriko._

After hours of unbearable silence, Izark had finally called.

_Izark!_ _Oh My God I'm so glad your o.k _Noriko rejoiced in her mind, but kept her face still, she didn't want her captors to let on that they were communicating.

_Are you ok? Noriko, have they hurt you?_

It was time. Noriko had no idea that it would be so soon. She had to take his heart and rip it. She didn't respond, she couldn't.

_I'm coming, just hang on _

Noriko choked back a sob, she couldn't ruin it now, Izark was in danger.

_I love you. Never forget that, promise me, never forget_

_Noriko what are you talking about? _Izark's voice was in a panic. _Don't give up, just a little while, and I'll have you again, just hang on._

_Noriko!!!!_

_Goodbye Izark_

She severed the connection. Tears spilled down her cheeks, more ferociously than before. She was dead to him, but she was the one who had murdered. She had killed Izark's spirit with her words. She could only hope that he had learned enough from their few years together to control his rage and his inner demon.

A cold chuckle bubbled behind her.

"What a good show, little lady, definitely entertaining."

Noriko's blood ran cold. It froze in her veins. He heard. Somehow, he knew what was happening. A following tinkle of high pitched giggles told her that Machi had also.

"We didn't want to interrupt, it was so touching" The school-girl giggle came again, how could such a soft, light, beautiful sound come from such a beast.

_They know_

_Yes_. The scarred voice was in her head. She clutched her head, terrified, trying to get the voice out, but to no avail.

_Brave, but foolish, _he chided_, even if he doesn't attempt to come after you, which I still think he will, he'll do something even more dramatic, probably resulting in the death of hundred civilians, or suicide. _

_No! He's better than you, he would never, he can control the sky demon now!_

_I wasn't talking about the sky demon, foolish girl, it left him a long time ago, but some of it's power still resides in his body, making him stronger than most, and dangerous…_

_It left? What? When he found the light? _Something clicked in Noriko's mind. Something she should have suspected from the beginning…

_Well done, perhaps you're not as foolish as I was led to believe. Yes, I am the sky demon. I lived inside Izark from his birth, until you broke our bond, one that had grown quite strong I might add, but it doesn't matter, he was weak anyway, he had a very annoying conscience that kept getting in my way. I'm much stronger now, free of human form, though I rather like this shape, much more inconspicuous than a demon's. I can do a lot more damage, as you will soon find out. _

"Machi!" Razak barked. "Where is he now?"

"Still in the Sea of Trees recovering from _both_ blows"

"Then we will wage our first attack"

_Auntie…Auntie…wittle Noriko wants to pway, _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After several more hours of flying, they finally reached the deserted land outside Ennamarna. They could just see the city's walls peering up over the sand through distorted heat waves radiating off the hot sand. Even though the heat would suggest otherwise, the sun was almost completely set, painting a bloody sunset across the endless flat horizon. But black was coming, from the east, the sky fringed with the promise of a very dark night. Razak ripped Noriko off the dragon, and led her away from the city. Machi followed behind silently.

_Can they block their thoughts?_ Noriko wondered. _Or are they just not thinking anything?_

Razak threw Noriko to the ground, and she involuntarily squeaked in surprise.

"May as well rest now", Razak chided, "we start at dawn."

Izark was flying. Well, at least as close as he could get to flying, sprinting over the ground pushing off once every ten seconds. There was that time when he sprouted wings and flew himself and Noriko to safety, but no matter how they try, the two could not figure out how he did that. Thinking about this as well as other memories of close encounters spurred Izark on more, but also effected the production of moisture in Izark's eyes, which consequently dripped a few tears.

_She's alive. She's alive. I heard that bastard's voice in my head. I heard it all. She's alive. _

He repeated this over and over in his thoughts, creating a mantra, giving him the strength he needed to make the thousand mile journey in an impossible twelve hours.

He couldn't believe that this beast which emerged from the forest was _the _sky demon. The sky demon that lived inside him for twenty-two years of his life was no longer part of him, and Izark hadn't even noticed that he was gone.

_I have some if it's powers_. It didn't make the situation any better, but at least it helped explain some things. _I didn't notice its disappearance because I retain the same powers as when it lived inside me._

Izark tried to sort out his thoughts, form a plan. He was heading to Ennamarna, the city of light, because that's what Razak said. After Noriko had said goodbye, Izark tried calling to her again and again, and therefore, heard the entire conversation between Razak, Machi, and Noriko.

He wanted to call to her, to tell her that he was coming, that everything was going to be ok, to tell her his plans, but her captors were smart, and strong. He needed the element of surprise, or else he would never be able to get close to Noriko. He knew silence was best, but it was so tempting, all he would have to do was think about Noriko a little too intensly, and his entire plan could be ruined. Not that he had a plan, he realized, he was just running. After considering his options, he figured his best bet would be to go see Gaya, and gather some of his friends to help, after all, they were being hunted as well.

**Umi-Chan: Sorry about the long wait guys! Don't worry I'm still working, I'm not leaving the story here! I'll be a lot quicker with the next installment I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Gaya! Where's Gaya?" Miss Zena, tore through the door to Gaya's home, taking with her all the dust and sand from the outside in.

"I'm right here, what is it?" Gaya sighed at her sister. She could _see_ for goodness sakes, does she really need to come tearing in her if she knew I'd be doing laundry?

Zena struggled to catch her breath, gasping out syllables as her chest heaved up and down.

"Norkio….kidnapped…Sky demon…wants Ennamarna…"

Sucessfully catching Gaya's attention, Gaya whipped her sister into a chair and demanded she started at the beginning. Zena explained that her vision started with Izark breaking down the door with a bound Noriko in tow, demanding for Gaya the Grey Bird Tribe Warrior. She tried to explain how Izark wasn't acting like himself, like he didn't recognize Gaya and was cruel to Noriko. Gaya's eye's widened when she heard Zena describe the battle between herself and Izark, and her eventual capture.

"That's all I saw, I don't know anything else." Zena sounded frusterated and defeated. She loved her sister dearly, and knew that she loved Izark like a son. She hated bringing her sister such a horrible prophesy. She was about to apologize when her head snapped up and her eyes went blank, with no expression. Gaya knew the look well and patiently waited for Zena to come back and explain her vision.

"They're coming, now."

Gaya stood up to get her sword.

"Wait there's more, it's not Izark, it can't be. I'm so confused, but now I saw Izark coming to look for you, and you weren't here. He says he needs Gaya's help in saving Noriko."

Gaya looked at her sister confused. "Two Izarks?" Zena nodded.

"If the second Izark needs you, you must not be captured by the first. Now it was Gaya's turn to nod. "I'll stay here and pretend to be you, while you go and gather the rest of the Council of Light to save Noriko."

Gaya fiercely shook her head. "No, I'm the warrior, you could be hurt."

"Exactly! That's why you need to be here when the second Izark needs you!"

Gaya sighed. She didn't like it, but she knew her sister was right. It was the only way.

"They come! You must go, I will not be able to hold them off for long."

"I'll come get you. I promise, and I'll bring help!" With that Gaya was out the door.

Zeena barely had a chance to straighten up the kitchen before a frightened Noriko burst through the door.

"GAYA!!"

**Umi-chan- see I told you I'd get it up faster! On to the next chapie!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Gaya!!!"

Miss Zena whirled around. Noriko glomped the large woman in a flurry of tears and panic.

"Gaya, Ra-, I mean Izark, has been possessed! I don't know what to do! He's after me, he won't stop, I'm scared Gaya!"

Noriko leaned back to get a better look at the woman's face. Miss Zena waited for the shock of recognition in Noriko's eyes when she looked at the twin, but it never came. Miss Zena's eyes narrowed, something was seriously wrong; Noriko was one if the few people who never mixed up Miss Zena and Gaya.

"Noriko, what happened?"

The door burst open in an explosion of dust, sunlight and wooden shards. A crazed Izark with red eyes and unkempt hair strode into the room half dragging, half carrying a struggling sobbing Noriko.

"Miss Zena! Please! Run!"

Noriko struggled to get out of Razak's grip. Before she could give away any more of his plan, Razak covered her mouth with his hand and yelled at Machi to duck. Machi hit the floor on one knee with her head bowed as a red ray of energy surged over her head and hit Miss Zena in the chest. As she was instantly thrown back by the force of the energy, Miss Zena could only focus on the little girl reaching out to her, screaming her name. Izark with red eyes laughed at the ease of his attack; while the other Noriko, whom now Miss Zena could clearly see looked nothing like her precious Awakening, silently stared at Miss Zena until everything went black.

He arrived to late. Besides the obvious wreckage of Gaya's home, Izark could feel Noriko's presence. She was here, but not anymore.

He walked a little ways into the home. Flour was strewn everywhere, all over the floor and crushed furniture. It reminded him of when he left Noriko here right after they first met. Someone had broken into Gaya's house then too. Gaya nearly scared poor Noriko to death walking around like a huge ghost. Izark's jaw clenched at the memory. It had nearly destroyed the both of them to be apart. Noriko was an empty shell, pretending to be cheerful and happy as she bustled around helping Gaya. Izark didn't handle it nearly as well, even though he was the one who left her. He entered himself into a deadly competition, even after he had been poisoned and lost his abilities. This situation was worse however; the worst it's been in a long time. Izark's reminiscing was interrupted by a suspicious clouding in his eye. He reached up and brushed it with the back of his hand only to realize that his hand was now wet. He growled at himself. Now was not the time to get emotional. Izark whirled around. He was just about to go out the back door and search the town again for any signs of the his life line when a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Gaya" Izark said simply

"Izark" Gaya nodded her head in calm approval, and ushered him back inside.

Miss Zena struggled too much for her own good. It wasn't her fault, Noriko realized, but just a involuntary reaction due to her overwhelming fear. Noriko wished she could calm her friend, but since she was putting up such a fuss, a gag and rope bindings were put in place after her second attempt to escape the tent. Unnecessarily, the evil duo thought it would be efficient to do the same to poor Noriko. Now the tight rope was biting into her wrists and she had hated the feeling of the disgusting rag in her mouth. Noriko checked on Miss Zena for what seemed to be the hundredth time. She was still furious, shaking with rage at the way she saw Razak abuse Noriko. Noriko wouldn't really call it abuse, not compared to what she knew he could do. He just pushed her a little harder than necessary, or dropped her instead of placing her down gently like Izark used to. Noriko understood the reason why Ms. Zena was not acting like her usual self was because Razak looked so much like Izark, that it scared Zena to see the person she knew only as the guardian of light do such evil things. Not that there was any reason to fear, Noriko knew Izark would rather die a thousand deaths than scratch her, but no looks that she kept shooting at Zena would make her calm.

Razak entered the tent and on his way past Noriko, shoved her to the ground. His thin lips twitched up into a half smile before settling back into their normal frown. As Noriko righted herself, which was harder to do with her arms behind her back, Razak took off Ms. Zena's gag. Noriko struggled to catch pieces of the conversation.

"You see the future." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Zena gave no answer.

SLAP

Noriko winced, it looked like it hurt, but Zena didn't even move or cry out.

"What's your sister's name?"

SLAP

"ANSWER ME!"

Noriko winced, waiting for her friend's resistance to be punished, but it never came. She opened her eyes carefully, to see two brilliant red eyes staring right at her. Noriko shivered involuntarily. Razak stepped away from Zena and toward her until he was croutching in front of to the shivering girl.

"Let's try this again, Miss Zena." Speaking to the woman but facing Noriko. "Yes, I know your name, and yes, I know you have a twin sister. Answer my questions, where will your sister meet Izark?"

Zena's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief, but she hesitated a moment too long.

SLAP Noriko saw a red flash before her eyes before she felt the pain on her cheek. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, but she couldn't stop a tear from escaping.

Razak raised his hand slowly, threateningly before Zena shouted

"Wait! I'll tell you…"

**Umi-chan: Someone suggested to me to make my chapters a little longer, and I thank you for the feedback! Let me know how you like it so far!!! ******


End file.
